


The Doña and the Lady

by Rio_storm



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Snippets of these two classy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_storm/pseuds/Rio_storm
Summary: Doña Paloma was a successful business woman, the former Magistrate of Trade, assistant to the Magistrate of Trade and a member of the Grand Council. But there was one thing that no one knew; that she was also a wonderful and loving girlfriend to her dear Lady Yolanda.
Relationships: Doña Hortensia Paloma/ Lady Yolanda





	The Doña and the Lady

Doña Paloma woke to the few rays of sunlight shining through the small gap of the purple silk curtains. Yawning she rolled over to see her beloved was still fast asleep. Doña smiled as she placed a soft kiss to her love’s lips before quietly slipping out the bed.

Doña began to start her daily morning routine by first getting into her signature blue dress before adding her necklace and earrings (a gift from her beloved for their anniversary). She was busy sitting at the dresser brushing her hair that she didn’t notice the sleeping figure wake up and who began to walk over to her.

Two arms wrapped around her chest and a kiss was placed on her cheek “Good morning mi amor” her beloved whispered into her ear.  
Hortensia sighed in content before turning to face the person who she loved more than anything, including money, and placed a stronger kiss on the plump lips before her.  
“Good morning Yolanda, I hope I didn’t wake you up?” Doña smiled as she looked at her long time secret girlfriend Lady Yolanda.

The noble woman chuckled as she gave Doña another kiss on her lips “No, I wanted to see you before you leave…” she trailed off as her gaze moved to the floor.  
Hortensia also gave a small pout before she lifted Yolanda’s chin making her look her in the eye “I know it’s hard and I wish we didn’t need to sneak around like this.”  
Yolanda smiled a sad smile but agreed with her girlfriend “I know but right now you need to hurry if you are going to be on time for the Grand Council Meeting”.  
Yolanda had been more excited at the news than Hortensia had been, which is saying a lot, and was more than eager to help her celebrate with a romantic dinner followed by a night of passionate love making.

However today Doña had a surprise for her girlfriend “The guard who is fetching me can wait; I am spending a morning with the love of my life” this caused the lady to blush.  
Hortensia’s heart always fluttered when her love was happy or was blushing “Also I have another surprise… With the meetings taking place every day I will need to stay closer to palace.”  
Yolanda’s eyes widened with happiness “So why don’t you come stay at my place while you are needed at the council?”

“I wouldn’t be an inconvenience?” Doña Paloma teased her girlfriend slightly.   
Yolanda chuckled “Never, if you must know I hate it when we are apart for so long.”

Hortensia cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her by slowly sucking on her lower lip, causing the shorter lady to moan, before prodding her tongue forward which was granted access to her mouth. The two pulled away reluctantly as they continued getting ready for the day.

Doña Paloma offered her arm to her Lady who took it with joy “Would my dear Lady Yolanda like to accompany me to breakfast before we start the day?"

The shorter lady on her arm gave her a light squeeze “Are you sure that I won’t be an inconvenience to you getting to the palace on time?”  
Doña Paloma laughed at the role swap “Never” she replied wholeheartedly.


End file.
